This invention relates to an electronic apparatus particularly suitable for the processing, memorizing and returning of electrical signals and coded messages.
With the continual development of electronic technology, there is an ever-increasing use of apparatus arranged to perform transmission, processing, memorizing, retransmission, electrical signal return and coded message return functions. Such apparatus are used in the most widespread sectors, including remote surveillance, remote control, monitoring, self-checking etc.
Normally, an apparatus is constructed to provide precise services, and for this reason is designed for specific applications of classes of application which require those particular services. If the application changes, such apparatus must of necessity undergo complete modification, and each of them becomes only partly utilized in consequence.
It has also been proposed to combine several apparatus into a single apparatus able to perform several functions, but obviously such a method becomes excessively burdensome in terms of constructional complexity, cost and overall size in all those cases requiring only some of the services which the apparatus is able to offer.